Caught in her web
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Silverbolt and Blackarachnia's bonding night. set in AU where Beast Machines never happened (Thank Primus). Bondage and femdom inside, adults only!


Caught in her web: a Beast Wars fanfiction

 **Warning: adults only. Femdom bondage and sex-type stuff between my OTP Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. Come on, what lesbian or straight girl doesn't looks at sexy ol' Blacky and think "dominatrix"? Takes place shortly after the end of Beast Wars (ignoring Beast Machines continuity).**

Blackarachnia could hardly believe this was happening. Her bonding night to the strong, noble, sexy, and oh-so-corny Maximal Silverbolt. She snuggled into him as they entered their new apartment, walking arm in arm. Her purple and black form pressed tightly against her bondmate's furry, pale body as he walked, striding into the room with a loving purpose.

"My dark lady." Silverbolt said as he unlatched the apartment door and stepped aside, motioning for Blackarachnia to enter first. She smiled, seductively swaying her hips to try and arouse the Fuzor's lust as she walked into the darkened dwelling.

"Always the gallant gentlemech, Bowser." She said, strutting past as she caressed his broad shoulder with her small transmetal hands. "And submissive to a fault. Keep that attitude foremost in mind for tonight, my love…."

The two of them had gotten bonded as soon as possible, in fact while they were still on board the Axalon. Optimus Primal, being the highest authority on board the ship, had officiated their life-bond in a small, tasteful ceremony with only their friends and comrades present. Rattrap had made a couple of slightly annoying jokes, but other than that had been congratulatory towards the new couple. Their individual bachelor and bachelorette parties had been as different as night and day, with Silverbolt's being more refined and focused more upon light-hearted humor. Rattrap had been the one to start the cruder types of humor, involving jokes about Silverbolt being a 'hunter' and always kidding with him to 'watch out for the spider's bite'. Cheetor had mostly groaned at the war veteran's bad jokes and congratulated Silverbolt, accompanied by Rhinox as he wished the happy couple well in his usual calm and to-the-point way.

Blackarachnia's bachelorette party had been….well….wild to say the least. After Megatron was sent to trial to be judged by the Maximal Council of Elders, She went out to Kao with a few femme friends she had known in her original form and went with them to a strip club as they teased her about 'getting her engines purring'. Blackarachnia had remembered Silverbolt mentioning Rattrap telling him about such a place once, and since she had found out it happened to be Femme's Night at the club, the 8-legged female felt that it was the perfect way to get her engine running. Blackarachnia had felt bad she never got the chance to bond with the only other femme she had known during the wars, Airrazor, but her old friends Longshot, Valkyrie, Flareup and Override were still among the functioning. The femmes had all laughed and joked as they watched mechs dancing and stripping to their sparks' content, all of them hugging Blackarachnia afterwards and showering her with affirming hugs and congratulatory words before she left for her bonding night with her mech.

"You know Bowser, a bond like ours is pretty unusual." Blackarachnia said as she walked into the apartment, Silverbolt following behind her and locking the door. "The gallant white knight and the black lady of death."

She twirled slightly and flexed the 8 legs behind her back, her purple transmetal skin glimmering in the light of Cybertron's moons. Blackarachnia couldn't look sexier if she tried, and she knew it.

"Tis true, my dark lady." Said Silverbolt. "However, the bonds of love do not discriminate, nor prevent such a union." He folded his large eagle wings behind his back, bowing low and walking over to his bed, soon to be _their_ bed. "After such a long war, tis' time to rest and take leave of duties of combat to engage in more conjugal activities."

Blackarachnia giggled, strutting over to the bed and standing proudly next to it as her bondmate watched her with his large, innocent dog eyes. "You know Bowser, I had a few ideas for tonight." She said as she put her hands on her hips, smiling with her purple lips. "Let's not beat around the bush, it's not as if this is out first time being….intimate with each other."

She beckoned Silverbolt to come closer as she knelt on the bed, making it so that she was eye-level with him. "You know those times on Earth, like the sunset we watched? Even the first time you kissed me?"

Silverbolt remembered that day fondly. It was shortly after he gave her the gravitron generator which she had later used to create a makeshift rocket-sled she had later used to chase after Waspinator while the Maximals took care of dealing with Ravage. She remembered feeling relaxed and excited and light and heavy all at the same time.

"I remember…." Blackarachnia said as she pulled Silverbolt onto the bed with her. "….I also seem to remember telling you I **liked** being a bad girl." The 8 legs on her back reached around him, pulling him into her embrace. "And I happen to know you like me when I'm a bad girl, too." Blackarachnia felt him tense up slightly at the touch of her spindly legs, his wings wrapping around her in turn. She stood up, got on her toes and kissed him on the snout, making him shutter his optics as he lost himself in pleasure.

"I will admit, the notion of engaging in romantic activities with a lady of darkness does ignite feelings in my spark I cannot explain." Silverbolt said as he kissed her back, whispering sweet words into her audios. "Though you have proven yourself to be more than one of the dark ones we have fought. You have honor, you have compassion." He held her around the waist, feeling her 8 legs gently stroking him through his armor. "And on this night, we shall join as lovers, nothing betwixt our bodies save our spiritual armor upon this night of bondage."

"Speaking of bondage…." Blackarachnia said as she pulled him away. "….I refer you to my earlier point, Bowser. It's not like intimacy is alien to us. And you know for a fact the virgin ship sailed with me cycles ago."

Silverbolt looked into her optics, blinking. "Tis' true, milady. You have mentioned to me about your previous romantic liaisons." He said. "It has ne'er been said that a female be required to be chaste before bonding to another."

"So in the spirit of things…." Blackarachnia said as she curled downwards, transforming into her spider mode. "….may this spider spin you a web upon which we shall unite our bodies and sparks as one?"

Silverbolt realized what she meant and slowly approached her, looking nervous as he looked into her spider mode's 8 optics. "Don't worry, I won't bite." Blackarachnia said as she seductively crawled over to him. "Unless you want me to, that is. And we can work out a safeword so-"

"Nay, tis not what I am concerned about, milady." Silverbolt said as he looked deep into her spider's optics, giving her a look of compassion and purity. Primus, she felt like he could melt her spark just by staring at her. "Such….personal matters….of the ways of….protoflesh are….alien to myself."

It only took Blackarachnia a moment to realize what her bondmate meant by that, and she almost squealed in laughter and shock at it.

"Silverbolt….!" She said in surprise, dropping her seductive act for now as she stared at him through her shattered-mirror vision. "You mean….you never once-?" Silverbolt shook his head, looking down in nervousness. "Not even self-serviced?"

"Nay, my chastity hath been maintained for many cycles." Silverbolt said as he grasped her spindly legs in his hands. "The ways of the protoform are most unfamiliar to me."

Blackarachnia touched the sides of his faceplates with her legs, tracing his beautiful features. "Primus, how do you manage it?" she said in surprise. "The urges, the curiosity, the longing?"

"Meditation upon the manner appears to have helped in the past." Silverbolt said. "But when I am with you, my curiosity is such that my personal morals do not appear to matter."

Blackarachnia looked down, looking ashamed. "Primus, I'm an idiot. Look, we don't have to do anything unconventional if you-" Silverbolt pressed a hand over her mouth, making her blush from the contact. "However…" he said, looking into her 8 optics. "….I would not be opposed to this lovely lady holding me inside her web of lust upon our bonding night."

The gigantic spider form of his bondmate held him tight as she started up her spinnerets, her optics glowing with energy as he watched her move slowly and carefully along the webbing that formed along the dimly-lit room.

"Then I shall let you experience some of the best I can give, my white knight." Blackarachnia said as she instantly started weaving a web of energon between the walls of the berth. "And if you are feeling panicked or nervous or violated or just uncomfortable in any way….just say 'stop' over our bond and I'll cut you loose and give you a massage. And if you can't speak with your mouth, speak over our bond."

Silverbolt watched as she continued, her body moving like a smooth paintbrush upon a canvas. In no time at all, she had finished weaving a large web of Energon between the walls. The room was large enough to accommodate her web as she finished weaving, transforming back into her robot mode and instantly unlatching her armor, standing nude before her bondmate. She stood on her toes and kissed him again, grasping his armor.

"Relax." Blackarachnia said as he kissed her back, tasting her glossa. She tasted like high-grade oil and energon cake from their bonding day, and it aroused him to no end. Blackarachnia undid his chestplate, moving to the armor on his arms and then legs, deliberately saving his most desired body part for last. She licked her glossa as she placed both hands on the armor covering his most delicate body parts, staring him in the optics as she removed it.

"Primus, you're beautiful." Blackarachnia practically breathed out the words as her bondmate's entire form became visible to her, including his sizable interface cable, strong and healthy above his ball bearings. "A white knight to my black queen….what did I ever do to deserve a mech like you?"

She placed both hands on his chest, slowly guiding him towards the enormous web she had woven. With a sudden push, Silverbolt found himself pressed into the sticky web of energon and held fast, left hanging naked before his incredibly aroused bondmate.

"Now to take care of another matter, Bowser." Blackarachnia said with a seductive purr as she wove another strand of webbing between her claws, wrapping it around Silverbolt's snout to keep his mouth shut. "Safeword, love?"

" _ **Nay, my dark lady."**_ Silverbolt's voice said over their bond. _**"I enjoy being in your wicked web of lust."**_

Blackarachnia approached her naked, muzzled bondmate, licking her glossa as she climbed up the large web of energon. She slowly stroked Silverbolt's bare body, relishing the feel of his large pistons and cogs that acted as muscles. Her port throbbed as she kissed him gently from head to toe, not leaving an inch of his body untouched by her glossa. By the time she had finished kissing him, his cable was almost fully erect.

"You know Bowser, I've known how to please a mech for cycles." Blackarachnia said as she swayed her naked body before him, making him tense his body in response. "But you're the only one I would **ever** do this for. So consider this a bonding gift to you, my white knight…."

She got down on her knees, opening her mouth wide as Silverbolt struggled to look down. He suddenly threw his head back, moaning through the makeshift muzzle of webbing as Blackarachnia suckled hard on his interfacing cable as she stroked his ball bearing with her sharp claws. Her optics were shuttered in bliss as she felt his length grow long and solid inside her mouth, suckling it as if it were an energon popsicle. Silverbolt gasped and shuddered, his bound legs struggling to close themselves out of instinct, which only aroused him more as he remembered he couldn't. Blackarachnia then withdrew her mouth and wiped her glossa of the oil he had already generated.

"There, all ready now." She said as she climbed up the strands of webbing to face her bound, muzzled, naked, and now **extremely** aroused bondmate. She straddled his body, preparing him by kissing his neck. "Now, you are all prepared to my tastes, my gallant knight."

Blackarachnia lowered herself against his body, allowing his fully-erect cable to enter her moist port. She gasped in pleasure as she felt the powerful spike plunge inside of her. Silverbolt moaned through his muzzle and stared into her optics with a look of total lust and confidence, his own yellow optics begging her to continue. Blackarachnia thrust herself against him, spreading her legs wide and grinding against his strong, healthy genitalia in a slow dance of lust. She wanted it to last as long as possible, to love him as long as she could.

"How long do you think you can last, Bowser?" Blackarachnia whispered in his audios as she pressed herself against her bound lover, rocking his body back and forth against the energon web.

" _ **My lady, I would deny myself for hours if need be to sate your lust."**_ He spoke over their bond. "Good dog." Blackarachnia said as she kissed him through the muzzle, grinding against him again and stroking his wings with her claws as she held herself to his body with her 8 legs. "From here on though, no more talking unless you want to stop."

Silverbolt nodded as his mate rode him against the energon web, her electric blue body shining in the light of Cybertron's moons. He remembered comparing her to the planet Venus and her flirtatious response; _**"Hot, poisonous and deadly? Aww, you're sweet."**_

Primus, he didn't know just how right she had been. Silverbolt cycled air through his vents slowly, trying hard to hold back as Blackarachnia ground against his genitalia, trembling in pleasure as her body heat grew considerably.

"Good Primus Bowser….you've got a fragging load….of stamina!" she gasped out as she continued kissing and grinding and touching. Silverbolt remained still, feeling the pleasure but holding back. Processor over matter was something he excelled at, but he felt his control slipping slightly whenever his focus would turn to her beautiful body, her strong constitution, her take-no-slag attitude he had fallen in love with. "What's the matter….can't finish on your….first time?"

Blackarachnia continued humping and grinding for hours, pausing occasionally to touch and caress Silverbolt anywhere she could as he lay bound to her web. She felt her control slipping as she licked him from his powerful chest to his audio receptors, shaking and quaking in the buildup of pleasure between her legs. She could barely form words as she felt herself tremble, then erupt and throw her head back in an explosive overload that triggered 2 more, almost making her pass out from the shock. She pulled off and kissed Silverbolt anywhere and everywhere, undoing the webbing around his muzzle as her knees almost gave out.

"How….was that….sweetspark….?" Blackarachnia gasped as she fell to her knees from the powerful triple overload.

"Exemplary, my dark lady." Silverbolt said as he lay back on the web, feeling aroused at his helplessness while attached to her web. "I am glad you are pleased with our consummation." Suddenly, Blackarachnia noticed something in the dim light, something that indicated the release of pleasure had not been mutual.

"You never….overloaded?" she said between gasps, playfully giggling in her surprise. "Poor mech….I can….alleviate….this situation!"

"My dark queen, all that matters is you receive the pleasure you-" Silverbolt began before Blackarachnia clapped a claw over his mouth and placed her other claw upon his mechhood, squeezing it gently and making him wince.

"You finish that sentence, Bowser, and you won't receive any more interfacing for over a deca-cycle." She said, teasing him with playful mock anger, staring into his optics as she replaced the muzzle of webbing around his snout, adding a blindfold over her mech's optics. "And I'll put you in a chastity belt to make certain of that."

Blackarachnia then knelt before him as he lay helplessly bound, blindfolded, naked and painfully aroused. She licked the inside of his thighs, making him shudder and moan in his submissive state. Silverbolt's wings twitched in their bonds as the web they were using as a bed shook and stretched from their combined weight. He felt his beautiful bondmate's glossa kissing his powerful legs, the moistness of her mouth upon his bare protoform. The fact he could not see her scared him slightly, but also greatly aroused and relaxed him to know he had control over the situation just as she had control over him. Suddenly, a pair of familiar claws grabbed Silverbolt's aft and his interfacing cable was engulfed in Blackarachnia's warm mouth.

"Mmpphh!" Silverbolt moaned into the muzzle, throwing his head back in shock as his blindfolded eyes screwed shut at the sudden arousal. It aroused Blackarachnia to know how much more responsive he had become since being deprived of his vision. She held him tightly by the aft, suckling his cable and peeling back the delicate sheath that hid the bulbous plug at the end of his shaft. She tilted her head back and re-positioned herself in a kneeling position beneath Silverbolt, pulling him slightly downwards so that his solid cable went all the way down her throat.

" _ **You didn't think I'd leave you unsatisfied, my white knight?"**_ Blackarachnia said to her sparkmate, speaking over their bond since her mouth and throat were obviously in use at the moment. _**"You gave me rapture, I will give rapture to my mech in return."**_

Unlike most femmes, Blackarachnia loved taking a long cable down her throat. It gave her a sense of pride and satisfaction to know she could give a mech pleasure in such a way, although she had steadfastly refused the advances of any of the Predacons in Megatron's army. She felt empowered knowing a mech was helpless as soon as her warm mouth locked around a mech's most prized body part, and enjoyed the feeling her position of power gave to her. She never understood why some femmes found it so degrading, especially if the femmes were in her position right now. Silverbolt was moaning uncontrollably through the muzzle now, his blindfold keeping him from seeing what she was doing to his body. He took a deep breath as Blackarachnia withdrew her mouth again, kissing him and spreading the taste to his glossa before resuming. She suckled him again, deepthroating the full length of his powerful cable and squeezing it in her throat.

This action triggered a massive overload that made Silverbolt scream into the muzzle, throwing his head back and tensing every gear, every piston and pulley in his body. He overloaded again as Blackarachnia kissed the head of his cable, cooing gently and licking it clean as she swallowed his transfluid.

"There you go, my noble knight." She said, licking her glossa and wiping it with her claws. She reached out with her four legs as Silverbolt relaxed in the large cyber-web, panting through his muzzle in utter exhaustion. He hung forward, a love-struck look in his optics.

"Did you enjoy that, my love?" Blackarachnia asked as she cut through the webbing around her bondmate's body, allowing him to fall to the floor. "Yes, my dark lady." Silverbolt said, panting and laying down on the floor. "Your wicked ways hath brought me pleasure upon this, our night of bonding."

Blackarachnia kissed him, allowing him to taste himself on her glossa. "Relax, my love. You know I don't mean to hurt you." She cooed as she gently rubbed his limbs. "We were only playing, remember. You were a wonderful submissive and I will never make you feel degraded or below me."

Blackarachnia carefully gasped her bondmate with all 8 of her spider legs, lifting him into her two robot-mode arms and carrying his powerful body back to the bed. Silverbolt felt himself being slowly lowered onto the bed and the metal-mesh covers pulled over his fully-spent form as his bondmate slid into bed with him, curling herself around him as he relaxed.

"I love you to the moons of Cybertron and back, my dark lady of pleasure and pain." He said as Blackarachnia giggled at his corny line, snuggling up on his bare chest.

"And I you, my white knight of nobility and compassion." Blackarachnia whispered into his audios. "You don't need anything else, do you?" she asked as she held him close. "An energon cube? Snuggles? Another round, perhaps?"

Silverbolt kissed her, making her close her optics in bliss as she rolled over and hugged him tight, feeling his spark pulsing in his chest.

"All I require, my lady, is you by my side." He whispered into her audios, wrapping his wings around her in a protective embrace.

The two lovers wrapped their limbs around each other, falling into a deep recharge in each other's arms as Silverbolt slept with his dark lady curled up on top of him in the dominant position she belonged in.

He loved Blackarachnia for her strength, her independence, her pride in herself and her sexuality, the fact she never needed a mech for anything. As he held Blackarachnia in his arms, he resigned to the fact that she would always be the dominant one, but would never seriously hurt or abuse him. She was gentle when she had to be and apologetic when she was too rough and that he loved that about her. He would forever be submissive to her in their relationship, and he loved that.

He loved the feeling of being caught in her web.

 **The end**

 **To all readers who love bondage, whether you are submissive or dominant, if you are in a truly** **healthy** **bondage relationship, remember** **you** **are always in control whether you are dominant or submissive. Fifty Shades of Grey is** **not** **a healthy depiction of this relationship, and is so abusive, I think it's more suited for Leia's relationship with Jabba (Speaking of which, stay tuned for more updates to "woman in gold" when I have the time).**


End file.
